My little girl
by She loves the rain. Elle
Summary: Years of Gabriella with her dad in her dad's p.o.v


**For all the daddy's out there and for all of daddy's little girls.**

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfiction so be nice and plz review and say something to ur friends! **

**The last one didn't go according to plan and so here is a better version**

"_As I rocked you _

_My little girl, and soothed_

_Your tears away. _

_The little fingers on your hand _

_Touched my heart_

_That day"_

"_Someday I may find_

_My prince charming_

_But my daddy will always_

_Be my KING"_

**Daddy's P.O.V**

**I started to believe in love at first sight when I first got a glimpse of my newborn daughter wrapped in a soft pink blanket. When she looked up at me, my heart swelled with pride. As she grabbed hold of my finger with her hand and held on tightly, I swore to myself that I would never let her feel pain. I would simply never let her go. I would be her knight in shining armour.**

**All of our family and friends came to visit us and our new family. They kept on saying how she was gonna be a daddy's girl. They just didn't know that she already was. She had captured my heart. My heart was waiting to see if she would hold it near her own heart or stomp all over it being crushed to death.**

**A couple of days later we got to take her home. People were always saying that the first nights at home are the hardest but for me they were a dream come true. I got to cuddle her and hold on to her with-out people coming in and taking her away from me. The first night slept in my arms as I rocked in the rocking chair. I sang her an angel's lullaby as she was an angel of her own.**

_I was never alive  
Till the day I was blessed with you  
When I hold you late at night  
I know what I was put here to do  
I turn off the world and listen to you sigh  
And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby_

**Her eyelids started to droop as she snuggled into my chest**__

Know I'm forever near  
The one you can always call  
Right all you know to fear  
Are the shadows on your wall  
I'm here close enough  
To kiss the tears you cry  
And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby

So tell me how to stop the years from racing  
Is there a secret someone knows?  
I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing  
I'll never be ready to let go

_  
_**I looked down at my angel and saw that she was asleep but I carried on with the song**

_  
And when the world seems cold  
And you feel that all of your strength is gone  
There may be one tiny voice  
Your reason to carry on  
And when I'm not close enough  
To kiss the tears you cry  
You will sing your Angel's Lullaby  
Let this be our Angel's Lullaby_

**A couple months later, **

**I was watching my little girl try to walk. She would use the arm of the chair to pull herself up and cling on to furniture then she would fall back down again. While she was doing this, I thought that if she fell I would pick her right back up again and put her on her own two feet to fall again. A little while later, after dinner, my little girl got up on her own two feet and step a couple of steps and fell back on the floor with an "humpf". I immediately crawled over to her and hugged her so tightly I thought she would pop any second but instead she hugged me back just as hard. My baby girl had learned her first and I couldn't be more proud. But I was proved wrong.**

**Just days later,**

**I heard her say her first word. Daddy. She was sitting between my legs when she looked up at me, as I looked at her. She said her very first word "Daddy". At that moment, I was the proudest dad in the whole universe. I picked her up and gave her a butterfly kiss on the cheek. Just then a song came on the radio, one that I haven't heard in a long time "Butterfly kisses by Bob Carlisle. And I started to sing along while holding Gabriella in my arms and looking right at her.**

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all_

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night

Sweet 16 today  
She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day  
One part woman the other part girl  
To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night

All the precious time  
Like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly

She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her aways  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinkin'  
And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl  
And she leaned over

Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the isle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy's don't cry

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses

I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is  
I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses

**Thank you plz review and subscribe.**

**The songs were "Angel's lullaby" by Richard Marx**

**And "butterfly kisses" by Bob Carlisle **

**Peace out =) 3**


End file.
